


Ignorance is bliss

by everlystarkey



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alfie being Alfie, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Tommy in Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlystarkey/pseuds/everlystarkey
Summary: Tommy being in denial about the fact that he is a complete sub.“Are you implying that I’m a sodomite, Alfie?” asked Tommy, making a silent effort to look emotionless at the assumption. Alfie wasn’t wrong, but it was unclear on whether he knew that. After all, it wasn't unheard of for Alfie to say things just for the sake of saying them. Throwing a lot of things at a wall and seeing what sticks you could say.“Tommy, treacle, I know one when I see one.”
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 18
Kudos: 124





	1. chapter one

The waiter retreats after refilling Tommy's associate’s glass of water. For a man running a distillery- or rather bakery as Alfie insists he calls it even when they're away from others, he doesn't drink nearly as often as you would assume. “You don't need to drink whisky to know it.” he’d say every time Tommy remarked towards it. Which in all fairness wasn't very often as he wasn't the type to make off-hand remarks when he could instead stay silent.  
The meeting today was concerning the next shipment of whisky to America. Tommy made the trip to Camden every few shipments to oversee things and negotiate percentages when things were going well. It had almost become a happy break in the schedule to make the trip. The workload wasn't lessened, of course, Tommy's insomniac brain was still stimulated with various forms and contracts, only now they were dealt with on the desk of a fancy London hotel room which was a nice change of scenery. Still, it felt like a break regardless. Alfie, as he eventually, became known as, was as close to a friend as you could have as business partners. The meetings were conducted oftentimes in cafes or restaurants now they knew each other more, ones Alfie probably had some hand in the running of as the bill was always at least half of what you would expect.  
When the bickering over numbers was out the way the convocation shifted to something casual. It worked like clockwork despite the friendly setting. They would come into a relatively lively cafe full of women and children, sit in the corner where they would order some tea (they never tended to serve whisky in them sort of places) and they would talk about the shipment. Afterwards, Alfie would order a second drink and they would make some small talk before shaking each other's hand and leaving. Nothing was said of a personal matter in their little routine convocation, that was just free ammunition in their line of work, but Alfie enjoyed regaling some probably heavily exaggerated story that contains some convoluted metaphor for the other to unravel. Tommy much prefered listening over talking, following the long string of words round every twist and turn as it was a game for him to keep up with what was being said. 

“What are you lookin’ at, Tommy?” asked Alfie, trying to follow where Tommy's distanced eyes were staring. Alfie had been told on a few occasions that “Thomas” was as much as he could call him besides the former Mr Shelby. But all the complaints had fallen on deaf ears, “Nah mate, I prefer Tommy.” he’d just say. The question, however, brought Tommy's mind back into reality, having zoned out for god knows how long. Daydreaming was something he was notorious for with his family, especially so when he was younger, but it was something that never happened with business partners. In meetings you had to be sharp and present, one couldn't imagine finding a man staring off into space as someone intimidating enough to leave with a favourable outcome. It was just a testament to how comfortable these meetings with Alfie had become recently. “Nothing, in particular, Alfie” he responded, ready to move on the convocation so Alfie could finish his water and he could get back to his hotel to do some work before the trip home. Alfie took a sip of his water, “well, Tommy, it seems to me that you were looking’ bullets into them unassuming gentlemen just outside the window.” maintained Alfie, pointing out the group of three or so men stood chatting at the railings. The cafe was right near the harbour, just across the road were some iron railings bordering the drop to the sea below where the men had chosen to lean as they watched the sea and smoked. “Tell me, what were you thinking about when you looked at them, if I do say so myself, handsome men, Tommy? What about their looming frames make you stare like a starving child?” inquired Alfie further, staring Tommy down as he waited for an answer. Tommy leant back into his chair, pulling out a cig, lighting it up as it was placed between his lips. “Nothing, in particular, Alfie. I wasn't looking at them”. he said after taking a drag, exhaling the smoke between his parted lips in one drawn out-breath. Alfie nodded, leading forward on his crossed forearms as he watched Tommy critically as if he was an auctioneer looking for cracks in an object. “Now, no disrespect to you, but I find that quite hard to believe. As a self-proclaimed sodomite I know that type of look,” he affirmed. He spoke so blatantly but there was no question of the fact that Alfie was clutching straws. He knew Tommy was just staring into oblivion but he enjoyed playing his game. Challenging him and trying to make him break, trying to find any tiny little crack and making it grow and grow to a point where Tommy shuts down completely. Then he got the prize of smirking in pride as he watched Tommy pick up his coat and leave to “get some work done”.  
“You mention that a lot, being a sodomite,” remarked Tommy in an attempt to change subtly change the subject. He had brought up the rather niche fact twice now in their course of knowing each other. The first time was loudly proclaimed in a room full of Tommy's men. Being a sodomite wasn't the type of thing you'd want to be known as which brought up the question as to why Alfie loved to talk about it.  
“Well, its because I am one,” he said as if it was the most stupid remark in the world. “And, if you must be so nosy, one could be expected to be more at ease with a man who shares the same pastime.” he expressed in a more hushed voice. The cafe had a comfortable level of background noise as to drown out our convocation in the quiet corner yet he still chose to add yet another level of privacy when talking about such things, a choice Tommy internally thanked for gods for as he hadn't expected such consideration on Alfie's part. “Are you implying that I’m a sodomite, Alfie?” asked Tommy, making a silent effort to look emotionless at the assumption. Alfie wasn’t wrong, but it was unclear on whether he knew that. After all, it wasn't unheard of for Alfie to say things just for the sake of saying them. Throwing a lot of things at a wall and seeing what sticks you could say.  
“Tommy, treacle, I know one when I see one.” he insisted. almost like he was chastising him for questioning him. “You’re a complete sodomite, like me. Only there is one difference between us to in that specific field”. He said before taking another minuscule sip from his water as he waited to be asked for an elaboration. It was obvious that he wanted this to be dragged out for as long as it possibly could. “And what's the difference?” inquired Tommy in his signature emotionless way of talking. Alfie smirked as he put his glass down, visibly happy with the appeasement. That was something he and Tommy didn't share, unlike sodomy - apparently. Where Tommy chose to show a distinct lack of emotions when talking to anyone he encountered whilst working. Alfie instead showed it freely and, if you asked Tommy, made a point out of exaggerating them. They both shared the same purpose, to put off the person they were talking to and earn respect, but the way they went about it was in direct contrast.  
“Well, I am glad you asked my dear. Whilst we both enjoy such things in life, greatly so. I might assume saying we are on opposite ends of that enjoyment." He said, taking a steady gulp from his glass of water and putting it back on the table three-quarters of the way empty. Tommy felt the need to adjust his blazer after Alfie's observation but he resisted to look unbothered. Why he had to form an acquaintance with a man who judged him in such a way was beyond puzzling. It was hard to imagine trying to pinpoint such a thing on a business partner, friend, or even anyone you weren't trying to sleep with. Not to mention it was wrong. Tommy had spent a few hushed moments with various men. predominantly in his younger years as there were fewer people out there trying to get leverage against him, but he wasn't ever on the receiving end. Allowing another man to use you when you're in such a vulnerable state made him uneasy and anxious. There was just no need to give up your defences like that when it could be the other way round.  
“Well you'd be wrong in that assumption,” muttered Tommy. Alfie's glass was near empty now and therefore the meeting was coming to its natural close, despite the rather unconventional topic to end on. His partner must have noticed too as he took the most minuscule sip before talking. “Oh, I don't fancy my chances of being, my dear. Perhaps you haven't admitted it to yourself yet,” he suggested. Tommy just put out his finished cigarette in the ashtray centred on the table before adjusting his suit, ready to stand up and leave.  
“The glass ain’t empty yet, Thomas,” observed Alfie, nodding towards the drink and thus pausing Tommy. “ I'd say it's close enough.” was all he got in reply despite Tommy relaxing down in his seat in silent surrender. “you've never once been a man to leave something undone so I don't expect you to start now.” he scolded, sternly looking at from across the small table. “Like a little boy runnin’ from his problems,” he grumbled. Playing with the glass without any intention of picking it up and drinking the last bit of water, undoubtedly intentional. “What else is there to say? You can assume something, but it still doesn't make it true,” replied Tommy before taking the glass from Alfie's unassuming hand and drinking the last bit of water for him before Alfie could snatch the glass back.  
“You’re a cruel man Thomas, usually that sort of misbehaviour wouldn't go unchecked,” he said, glaring at the other man in pure frustration as he stood up to leave for the second time. Tommy offered no reply, just reaching into his pocket for his wallet so he could pay the bill. “Don't bother treacle, consider it on me.” Alfie waved his hands dismissively. Tommy shrugged “thank you, Alfie.” he said with slight surprise “ill see you in a few months given everything runs smoothly” he finished, the exact same words said in the exact same order that he said at the end of every meeting before reaching out his hand to formally close on good terms. Alfie reached out his hand and shook it firmly before replying “yes indeed, although I assume you’ll be hearing from me a lot sooner than that.” he said.


	2. chapter two

Tommy didn’t hear from Alfie for another few weeks. Not something that is out of the normal as there was no need to correspond so regularly unless a new shipment was going out or something was going wrong. Establishing a paper trail was necessary for their purposes but too much going back and forwards wasn’t beneficial to anyone. Resultantly, seeing as there was another fortnight until the next shipment, no news was good news.   
Although, unbeknownst to Tommy, that comforting silence was soon going to be dissolved once the phone rang one Monday evening. The paperwork for the day had been completed and Tommy had one arm already slid into his coat when Lizzie answered the call, rolling her eyes as she said “you’re through to the Shelby offices, who is calling?” maintaining the professionalism of holding the phone between her head and shoulder as she lit herself a cigarette. “Oh well he was just heading out.” she annunciated before taking the phone away from her ear and covering the receiver. “Its Mr Solomons, he’s asking to be put through to you,” she whispered, peaking his interested as there was no real reason for Alfie to be calling unless there’s been a complication. “Send it through.” sighed Tommy, slipping out of his coat and heading into the office once again to pick the phone.

“Having trouble, Alfie?” he asked, sitting down at his desk for what he assumed to be a very stressful convocation. It still felt slightly unnatural calling a business partner by their first name, more so in a business call as it seemed far more professional than their meetings in the cafe. But switching back to Mr Solomons interchangeably wasn’t an option as Alfie would undoubtedly bring him up on it. Usually, he wouldn’t care but upsetting Alfie seems like a very long and drawn-out pain in the arse. The day had already been insufferably long too, hard work was a daily occurrence but today had been particularly taxing. One of the days where the goal was to sit down and work through form after form only to be dragged o out of your seat once every few hours to go deal with someone’s mess. Just as he thought it was over had the phone decided to ring.  
Alfie took his time answering, “Not particularly, Tommy. But I do appreciate such concern as it shows you care. However, although I am flattered, you don’t need to check in on me like that. I can look after myself. Foreign as that may seem to you after having to babysit your family every day.” said Alfie down the phone. Both a relaxing and frustrating statement. From the stupid dialogue, there probably wasn’t anything going wrong enough that he would need to be in the office until early in the morning, but the fact he had to deal with Alfie’s rambling at a time like this made him want to rip his hair out. Or at least light another cigarette. “That’s not what I meant,” he replied. Too tired after the long day to engage in a largely futile attempt to defend his brothers or reiterate what he meant, it’s not like Alfie meant it anyway. He knew what Tommy was referring to. He just found pleasure in trying to get a rise out of him, something Tommy had come to realise almost immediately after meeting the other man. “Well, I find that quite upsetting, Tommy. Why would you be so cruel to a man who does nothing but look after you? Must I remind you that I paid for your tea last time we met? Purely out of my generosity, mate, so I am quite crushed to know you don’t return my caring affections” he said in mock sadness. It wouldn’t be surprising for Alfie to call just to try and annoy Tommy, he had done it in person many times so perhaps he had decided to broaden his opportunities to annoy his friend.  
Even though the exhaustion of the day hung heavy on his shoulders, maybe he wouldn’t have minded so much if Alfie had rung his home address. At least then he could deal with the man in a more casual setting. Right here his mind was overworked and stuck in his day’s mindset.   
“What are you ringing for?” asked Tommy, refusing to engage in whatever game Alfie was trying to play. Lizzie popped her head into the office, wearing her coat and hat “do you mind closing? I have plans.” she said, leaving after an affirming nod. “Someones in a bad mood, you don’t catch me doing this shit for Sabini... anyway, you know our friends in America?” asked Alfie, finally cutting to the real reason for the call. “Yes, I know about our ‘friends in America’,” affirmed Tommy, straightening up in his chair to prepare himself to deal with whatever had happened for this call to be made. “Well, a few are coming round to London, right. And I think it’d be beneficial for you to come down to help me get through the night with these fuckers, sound good to you, treacle?” explained Alfie. There had been regular correspondence with the Americans who were buying our whisky. Mainly done between them and Alfie as he was the one who actually owned the liquor being shipped out. But they have yet to meet face to face, at least Tommy hasn’t met them anyway. “I don’t see why not, I might find some use in knowing them. How are we meeting them?” he asked, leaning back to open a drawer in his desk. Pulling out some paper so he could write down the information. “Some dinner party. It’ll be mainly Americans there socialising, drinking and all that stuff you probably enjoy doing at your own fancy, little dinner parties,” he explained. “It’ll be in two weeks, the night after the shipment goes out so you’ll be in London anyway, you will just need to stay another day,” he added. Tommy scribbled the information down onto his paper. Despite making an effort in his handwriting in the few letters he wrote (usually he outsourced them to Lizzy) when there was something unofficial being written his handwriting was less than desired, most likely unreadable to people unacquainted with trying to make sense of it. “Okay, that’s fine by me. Ill have Lizzie book the hotel like usual but for an extra night.” Tommy replied, slipping the note into the drawer so he would see it first thing tomorrow when he went to take the paperwork out. “No need Tommy. Being as friendly as we have grown to be, I feel it is fine for you to spend the night in my beautiful townhouse”. Said Alfie, acting on the assumption that the offer was something Tommy would blindly agree to. Spending time with Alfie was a nice few hours in his schedule, but spending the day and night with a man was whimsical as hm seemed exhausting, not to mention the fact it was undeeded.

“Its fine, Alfie. I’ll book a hotel,” replied Tommy. Alfie scoffed audibly down the line at his words. “How fucking rude, mate. I’m offering you a place to stay you prick.” he scolded, taking Tommy back a bit. He hadn’t expected Alfie to care so much. “I didn’t think you’d mind, Alfie,” replied Tommy in his signature uninterested voice in n attempt to diffuse the situation, to no significant avail as Alfie quickly replied “well I do, mate. I’ll expect you in the car with me as soon as the shipment goes out,” he said before hanging up the phone, giving Tommy no time to say no.   
The office was quiet once the phone was put down, no sounds of Lizzie using the typewrite as she had left and there wasn’t some eccentric Jewish man to talk to. Only the sound of shoes tapping against the floor remained as he prepared to leave. Perhaps Alfie was just lonely he thought as he slipped into his coat for the second time that evening. Loneliness was something Tommy was all too acquainted with, but if Alfie wanted company so badly then he must be far worse at handling it then he was.

Tommy had gotten into the car with Alfie. Once the shipment had gone out they went for their usual tea in the cafe before taking a slow walk along the sea wall. It had felt unnatural at first, not leaving after the usual routine was through. But it seemed like second nature to Alfie who quickly embarked on many long stories predominantly about important figures in Judaism. The stories rang a distant bell in Tommy’s mind. The seven plagues, Issac and Abraham among many others as he had heard them all before. But not in the way Alfie would tell them, where he would have been making excuses to leave after maybe the second story if it were with anyone else, with Alfie telling them they were more bearable. Calming he dares say.   
They continued their walk until the sun began to set and the heat of the sun was traded for the chilliness of a British sunset. One of Alfie’s men, Ishmael if he remembered correctly, had picked them up to drive them to Alfies home. The house was quite sizable but still not grand, fully detached and boasting two floors. With the money Alfie undoubtedly had acquired over his years in the business, he could afford a home far grander. Yet Tommy got the impression Alfie enjoyed the cosiness of a nice, reasonably sized place to live.   
As they made their way through the garden the feeling of how surreal the situation became clear once again. Yes, Alfie was as close to a friend he had outside of his close-knit circle of family. But never would have he thought that he would be able to spend the night. 

“It’ll be fucking freezing in here. The maid only comes around a few times a week so I’ll have to light the fire myself”. Warned Alfie as he unlocked the door and stood aside to let Tommy in. the inside looked just as expected, dark wooden floors with warm colours decorating the walls. The living room had one large couch and two armchairs surrounding an open fireplace and a large maroon rug with intricate golden embroidery. just in front. The thought popped into Tommy’s head on who made these decorative choices. Did Alfie tell someone what he wanted or did he pick out each piece himself? The thought was quickly dismissed, however, why should he care about the inner workings of Alfie’s life? “Do you want some tea?” asked Alfie, drawing him out of his thoughts. “If you’re having one, I’ll just light this fire,” he replied, getting onto his hands and knees once Alfie left to make the tea. It was unclear where each man stood in this new territory. What social rules were they to follow whilst breaking this new ground? It was unclear as to whether Alfie noticed the uneasiness as much as Tommy did. Perhaps it felt more natural to him as he had never had much regard for social ques anyway.  
Tommy had been so involved in getting the fire to catch onto the kindling that he hadn’t noticed Alfie return with the tray of tea. He continued working as Alife quietly set down the tray on the side table to the couch before leaning back against the doorframe, arms crossed loosely. He stayed there until Tommy got the fire to light, “you’ve got a nice arse for a man.” said Alfie, just as Tommy noticed him. “I didn’t know you had come back.” was all Tommy replied as he quickly stood up and took a seat on the couch. Although it was faint and hardly noticeable to someone who wasn’t looking for it, Alfie could swear he saw a soft flush of pink over Tommy’s pale cheeks.

Eventually, the curtains were drawn shut and only the light of the glowing fire aluminated the room. Both men were sat on the couch, blazers, ties and shoes had been removed as the night drew on and they now casually reclined on the couch as they spoke about whatever came to mind. Alfie had made attempts to get Tommy talking himself, prompting him with questions about horses and other things he supposedly liked to no avail, it seemed like Tommy prefered to keep his interests to himself rather than explaining them. Currently, the convocation was on Alfies end, Tommy’s eyes were notably dropping from what had probably been a very taxing day for him. Not often did he find himself making the long trip to London only to have to engage in probably more talking than he’s done all month. 

“Tommy, what are you like in bed?” asked Alfie. The question made his company jolt awake slightly. “Why do you ask?” he replied, sounding disinterested as he lit up a cig, probably for something to keep his mind awake and off of the awkwardness of the questions Alfie loved to ask more than him genuinely wanting to smoke. “I’m curious. You’re probably grossly mundane with women. But what are you like with men, hm?” he inquired. Putting his third cup of tea down onto the table beside Tommy’s. Alfie seemed closer than Tommy had remembered him being. Previously Alfie had been leant back against the arm of the couch whilst Tommy was near the centre. Although Alfie hadn’t shuffled any closer he was now sat up which did good work to close the distance between them. “I’m as grossly mundane with men as I am with women,” replied Tommy, subconsciously rolling the cig between his two fingers slightly as he waited for Alfie’s reply. “You know what, Tommy? I believe you. But only because I think you’ve never let yourself do what your body desperately wants you to do with a man.” said Alfie, taking the cig from my between Tommy’s fingers and putting it out in the ashtray, hardly smoked. “See, your body wants someone to be in charge. Just that mind of yours just won’t allow it… scared you might like it too much?” he asked. Alfie’s large hand came to rest on Tommy’s elbow, firmly holding it despite it being loose enough for his partner to easily pull away. Although it was unneeded as Tommy sat still, just looking on as Alfie leaned in and closed the gap between them. The kiss wasn’t immediately lustful but it was firm, Alfie’s beard scratching against Tommy’s freshly shaven face as the kiss deepened. Still not stopping as Tommy was guided backwards so that he was laying with his back against the couch, Kissing Alfie back with increasing urgency. The kiss continued for a while longer, Alfie’s hand that wasn’t supporting himself by leaning just above Tommy’s head was exploring his top half. Increasing ever lower until Alfie made the attempt to slide between Tommy’s legs. Only to be met by the man below him refusing. “Tommy,” he said sternly, breaking the kiss as he tried again to get Tommy’s legs open once again. Tommy shook his head, sliding up his position so he was sat upright once again. “I’m tired anyway. Wheres the guest bedroom?” he finally said. Alfie was seconds away from pushing him down again to resume his advances but he stopped himself. He wanted Tommy crawling back to him. Eventually, realising how bad he wants it and begging Alfie to take him in the middle of the night, or trying to make him leave the dinner party early when he just can’t hold out any longer.   
“Its the second door on the left.” Alfie eventually said, letting the little shit escape upstairs for the night before he leant back into the couch, letting out a long sigh. It was obvious how much he was fighting with his mind to open them legs. Undoubtedly he felt quite good about himself taking control like the little prick he was, but that victory will be soon forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long one! if you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments and ill try and get the final chapter out as quick as possible!


	3. Chapter three

Dinner parties were mundane, such as a fact of life. One could have never been to a dinner party yet still grasp that fact that sitting with a bunch of rich snobs wasn't worth anyone's time unless they had something to offer. however, all those usual British dinner parties Tommy had the displeasure of attending were nowhere near the blunt blandness of these American ones. Their way of convocation, although customary in their country, was something Tommy nor Alfie were as well versed in dealing with. It had a certain air of flamboyance about it, strange sayings and expressive voices. Tommy could work any crowed, draw them in with the mystery of his mundane voice and blunt sentences. Alfie however, was far less bothered about talking to them, looking fucking exhausting if you asked him.   
For a dinner party, there was a notable lack of a real fucking dinner. Something Alfie had noticed, as he was brought out tiny starters and a bland cooked fish for a main, the staple dish for a chef who has no experiences in cooking proper kosher meals. Tommy and Alfie's hadn't spoken much so far in the night, talking briefly in the car once Tommy had finally finished “getting some work done” up in the guest room. Both of them knew that Tommy had other motives behind not coming down to face Alfie but no one was going to call it out. At least not for the time being anyway.  
Alfie had gone to bed not long after Tommy, first taking the time to deal with the bulge straining in his trousers as his mind relived the feeling of Tommy's lips slowly becoming pliable against his as he briefly gave up his battle for dominance. Not to mention the way his knees gave way for a split second before tensing shut again. Teasing Alfie for what he wanted to do to him. Laying in bed that night he had thought about their previous convocations, judging from the events on the couch Tommy wasn't lying when he said he had never been on the receiving end of a man's advances. But that didn't mean he didn't want to, the little cunt was far to wound up to let anyone unwrap him in that way. Bend him over or fuck all that tension right out of him as his legs bounced in the air. It was both a blessing and a curse when he thought about it. If Tommy would have so simply given it a go before then it would be significantly easier for Alfie. But then if Tommy had let another man fuck him, Alfie would have to hunt him down and have him killed.   
Now, however, it was apparent that there was no need for a manhunt. Tommy had, at first, seemed like a man to give everything a go. But it seems that suspicion was untrue, at least when it came to men. Alfie hadn't expected him to have done so in recent years, just from looking at him. Alfie's keen eye could tell he required a good fucking, but there was always that chance he had been a little more open to it in France or even before.

As Tommy spoke to a particularly boring individual, saying something about how Americans want their whisky, he caught a glimpse of Alfie from over other the man's shoulder. He was stood close to the wall engaging in, for the first time that night, a prolonged convocation with a narrowly framed man. He was well-kempt with neat hair and a smooth face and, despite all odds knowing allies attitude to these sorts of events, Alfie was smiling as they spoke. The other man also seemed to be enjoying whatever metaphor Alfie was currently weaving nodding and leaning against the wall in a relaxed nature that suggested he wasn't going to try and leave anytime soon. Tommy watched the two with a certain degree of interest until Alfie unexpectedly met his eyes from across the room. Whilst still talking to the man he smiled and pointed his finger to the side, bringing Tommy's attention back to a leisured American who was looking at him expectantly. Tommy felt his ears burn as he tried to recall what the man had just said to him, to no avail.   
“I seem to have lost my train of thought, but regardless I am confident my business associate is more than capable with catering to his American buyers, he has an eye for detail.” apologised Tommy before excusing himself without leaving room for the other man to comment. Alfie smiled at him as he approached, obviously pleased by their recent interaction. “Tommy, treacle, this is Luke.” Alfie referred to the man. Upon getting a closer look the man was of similar age to Tommy, if not a bit older. Boasting brown eyes, auburn hair and a smile with crooked canines (although, admittedly, not in a way that was unattractive). “Are you not going to say hello, Tommy?” asked Alfie after a moment of silence. Tommy coughed quietly and shook the man's hand, “good to meet you, Luke, I'm Mr Solomons’ business partner.” he introduced himself, Alfie huffed as luke shook his hand with a firm grip. “See, good boy, that's what you're meant to do in the first place though, mate, not fucking gawk at them," Alfie grumbled, although it was obvious he wasn't annoyed, he found it funny.  
Luke smiled at Tommy, "we were just having a rather...interesting conversation before you came over." He said, grinning over at Alfie. He smiled too much. That was the first thought Tommy had. Lukes' accent was definitively American but where exactly was a mystery. A mystery Tommy didn't care to solve in all honesty.  
The constant smile was most likely an American trait. Not something Tommy was drawn to, but Alfie didn't seem to mind.   
Tommy couldn't help but feel that Alfie was a little too interested in this man, not being too sure what that meant as he shouldn't give a shit who Alfie wanted to fuck. But for some reason tonight he did, maybe its because he was going home with him. Just one more night in Alfie's townhouse before finally returning to Birmingham. Alfie's home was admittedly much more comfortable than their family home, for starters there was a double bed and lovely decorations in the guest room. Decorations Tommy has stared at incessantly until his eyes were forced closed from exhaustion. 

Alfie leant against the wall, "I'd say so before you graced us with your immaculate presence, we were about to leave for a little while. Blow off some steam." He said, showing no shame as he made no effort to lower his voice. A gross display of how unapologetic the man was about literally everything. Luke only grinned and rubbed his bony hand over his face - clearly flustered by Alfie's crude words. "Well, it's a shame I bothered you two. Our convocation will have to wait." Tommy replied, lighting himself up a cigarette. The situation was getting to him far more than he would have liked, something in him made him happy to break them up. Some strange possessiveness over Alfie despite the fact he had denied his advances last night.   
Why Tommy hadn't let things progress last night came down to a singular reason. men were nothing new, and Alfie was attractive in a manly way. It was just the little nuance of the fact that Tommy wouldn't be the one doing the fucking. There was an undeniable attraction between them, something only solidified for Tommy from the flame of jealously burning in his chest as he watched Alfie and luke interact.

"Oh, no need to go off in a strop, mate. You're here now ain't ya, so you better start talking. Luke here wouldn't mind stepping away for what I assume is extremely confidential business." Said Alfie, nodding over at Luke who kindly walked off and towards the drinks table. The two men were now in relative privacy with zero eyes on them.

"He's happy, isn't he." Remarked Tommy, taking a drag of his cigarette as he watched the man walk away. 

"Yeah, annoyingly so. Was one more fuckin sentence away from knocking them wonky teeth straight." Alfie agreed, to Tommy's surprise. The atmosphere relaxed a bit once Luke had left, Tommy no longer feeling as if he was battling for Alfie's attention. He put in cig out discreetly on the wall before letting the last bit drop to the floor. It wasn't his house and no one was watching so why did it matter. 

"Why'd you want to fuck him then?"

Tommy asked, leaning against the wall on his side, similarly to Alfie as he waited for his response. Alfie only rolled his eyes "well mate I won't lie, I feel the intense urge to stick my cock into literally anything right now.", he explained, motioning his hands as if explaining some strange concept. "And I'm starting to think that this urge has stemmed from the fact that I had been denied such pleasures the night before." He finished. Finally bringing up the events of the night before that had, until now, been unspoken of. Tommy thought for a second, unsure of what to say. Whilst laying in bed that night he had thought about what happened. Alfie's strong frame trying to part his knees made heat pool in his stomach. At the time it had worried him if his knees would even stay so close together when they felt so weak at that moment. He had chalked it up to general horniness though as the idea of being fucked was both appealing and a turn-off. When Alfie was on top of him he considered it for a fleeting moment before anxieties of vulnerability, embarrassment and general discomfort put him off once again. Alfie having to finger him open, push inside a place no one had been before and take such pleasure from his body whilst Tommy accepted it. The thought was conflicting but ultimately off-putting. 

Alfie grew tired of no response and spoke again. "You want to, don't you?" He said, more as a statement than a question Tommy needed to affirm. "Just let go of your strange inhibitions and give it a go. You're a man who killed and cheated people your whole life yet you're scared of something so stupid as being fucked. Embarrassing it is." Alfie said, putting it in a way that made Tommy feel stupid, but business in his eyes was different from pleasure. You have to do certain things to get to where he is, he doesn't need to be fucked to get anywhere. 

"I'm not embarrassed," Tommy said definitely. "Have you ever been fucked? Why don't you give it a go?" He asked trying to push something onto Alfie with little hope of it working. It was hard to rial Alfie up through embarrassment, it just didn't seem to be something the man experienced. Alfie came closer, Tommy turned so he was still facing Alfie as he moved. Turning from having his shoulder against the wall his back leaning casually against it with Alfie stood in front of him. "Well Tommy, you're small and I'm big. And I know that if I were to have the pleasure to fuck you just once, you'll enjoy it so much that I'll get to relive that pleasure multiple times over." He said rather matter of factly. Tommy's eyes followed his hand as it came to cup his face, thumb pulling down on his bottom lip. "See, think I'd let you do this to me? Looking at me so plaint. Your body is aching for me to take over, innit? And through my benevolence, if you do me, and you, the favour of at least giving it a go and you still don't like it. I'll give you 60% if I don't stop." Alfie said, letting the hand drop from Tommy's face. The lack of warmth made him want it back instantly but seeing as they were still in the large room of Americans, it was probably best they didn't bring too much attention to themselves.   
Tommy weighed the options in his mind. Being tied to Tommy in business, he wouldn't want to put him in a bad position as being in bad favour wouldn't benefit him. Additionally, Tommy's percentage rising to 60% guarantees he is in control ultimately, even though Alfie would appear to be. But again even if Alfie wasn't trying to take advantage of him in a vulnerable position, Tommy's pride was still at stake. 

"60%, and if I say stop then you stop. And you won't go and fuck that Luke or anyone else." Tommy asserted, standing up from the wall. Alfie nodded, grabbing his wrist loosely to pull him away. "jealous are we? But you have yourself a deal." 

Alfie lead Tommy out of the large room and into the corridor, Tommy tried to make a left turn down the hallway but Alfie's grip on his wrist made him stop once he was an arm's length away. A display of dominance that was unneeded but dizzying nonetheless. Alfie carried on straight, towards the door. "I'm not going to fuck you like some whore in a backroom." He said as they were walking down the entrance steps, towards the car parked up along the side of the road. The night was cool, the cold wind blew against his warm face and bit through his button-down shirt as they walked. "We're going all the way to the bed?" Asked Tommy, Alfie's home was half an hour away and from what only a few touches have managed to do to him so far, it was unclear if he could make it back to his house. Surely the anxiety would creep back in when it's time to get to the actual fucking stage, but as for getting his hands on Alfie- it couldn't come sooner enough. 

"My house, yes. My bed, no" replied Alfie, beginning the journey home. "I'm gonna have you on my couch, right where you acted all high and mighty just last night. Make you beg for it right there, won't I treacle?" He said, taking a moment between gear shifts to grip Tommy's thigh in the dark, dangerously close to the bulge straining his dress trousers.   
They were of similar height, Alfie being slightly taller and admittedly quite a bit broader. But when Alfie spoke like that it was as if he trumped Tommy in size completely, getting off on the idea of making Tommy submit to his will. The adrenaline of his new situation had Tommy shifting in his seat the whole ride home. Resisting the urge to tough between his legs, having a feeling Alfie wouldn't be too pleased if he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be out soon! Remember to comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!


	4. chapter four

As soon as the front door was locked Alfie was over him like a blanket, pressing Tommy back so that the radiator dug into his back as they kissed. He didn't seem to notice though if he did he certainly didn't care as he was too preoccupied exploring Alfie’s body as they kissed hungrily. Up and down his sides, his chest and his back until his dominant hand, touching only with its fingers, came down to the tent in Alfie’s trousers. It had been a while, that was obvious, but he hadn't even touched another man so tentatively as he was doing right now. Alfie responded to the attention, growing thicker under his touch.  
“Fuck, you’re pretty. Real fucking pretty.” Alfie muttered, pulling away for a breath of air. His hand coming to hold the nape of the other man’s neck, eyes drinking in Tommy’s swollen lips and half-lidded eyes. Uncomfortable with the attention, Tommy tasked himself with unbuttoning Alfie’s shirt, fingers skillfully opening the shirt button by button before pulling it from its tucked in position once they were all undone. Alfie hadn't bothered with an undershirt that night, refusing to put any more than the absolute minimum effort in for the godforsaken dinner. Tommy grabbed each side of his shirt and pulled him out of the hall and into the living room.  
“Steady on, I ain't going anywhere treacle.” Alfie humoured him, letting himself be lead to the couch. It was interesting how quickly his partner had gone from being incredibly reluctant to frantically trying to undress the other man. It seems it was more the action of admitting he wanted it in the first place than actually doing it, as now he has passed that hurdle all his anxieties have vanished.  
Wanting to regain some control, Alfie sat back down onto the couch, spreading his knees apart and looking up at the man who hadn't yet taken a seat. Tommy stared back, eyes going from Alfie's face to his bulge, to his chest and back to his face again.

“What?” Tommy asked after a few empty seconds, confusion painted plainly on his face as he tried to figure out what was expected of him. Alfie found pleasure in the sight before finally granting him some mercy. “Come sit in my lap, Tommy.” he smiled, patting his lap for extra effect. Tommy looked at the invitation, visually conflicted however ultimately deciding to accept the offer. There was still little grace in the action, Tommy straddled the older man slowly and silently, looking at Alfie expectantly once he was tensely sat on his lap, knees each side of his hips and body strangely tense. Alfie couldn't help but wonder if he has ever been in the opposite situation. Pulling another man onto his lap, or if this was new territory completely. He concluded that this most likely the latter, something hinted that the nights Tommy spent with men weren't really nights at all. Rather rushed 30-minute meetings where little affection was paid.  
Alfie's right hand came to uphold Tommy's waist, as his left pulled him in by the neck for another kiss. The younger man slowly relaxed under Alfie's touch, letting Alfie's hands wander down his waist and onto the curve of his arse, giving it a possessive squeeze and pulling his bottom half closer, pressing their hips against one another and drawing a pleased hum from the man in his lap. Tommy was a skilled kisser, tongue exploring his mouth as he returned other physical affections by rolling his hips against his partners. Tommy's hands started taking off his waistcoat, followed by his shirt before finally breaking the heated kiss to pull his vest over his head. Leaning back and taking his time deliberately, feeling Alfie's eyes on him as he slowly revealed more and more skin to the other gentleman.   
Alfie watched shamelessly, watching his toned skin stretch, tattoos distorting subtly along with scars and other marks of life as the garment was removed. A rush of blood that went straight to his bulge brought him out the sultry show and reminded him to get on with it. With one last roll of his hips, Alfie looked at the now completely shirtless man on his knee who was now looking back confidently. “Stand up. Go stand by the fireplace,” he ordered, releasing his grip on the others mans ass, albeit not after another squeeze.

Tommy obeyed. This relinquishing of control seemed almost shameful to him. But it also brought a dizzying pleasure. As he stood beside the unlit fire, chest completely bare but fully clothed from the waist down, watching expectantly as his business partner rubbed himself lazily through his trousers. It became apparent that this was something he liked, sifting through all confliction there was an underlying desire to submit to the man in front of him, albeit only sexually. If it were anyone else sitting on that couch, or if anyone were to ever know about this exchange, maybe Tommy would feel different about what he was doing. Maybe the only reason Tommy stood there patiently was that it was Alfie, and no one else was going to know.

“Get your kit off, sweetheart,” Alfie instructed the other man, pulling him from his thoughts as he sunk further into his seat. This time, Tommy obeyed without further prompting, swiftly bending down onto one knee to untie his shoes. Alfie threaded his fingers together, letting them rest on his stomach as he enjoyed the show. Tommy enjoyed being watched, it didn't take a genius to figure out that the man took great pride in his appearance. But would that confidence remain when he is bent over within the next hour? Or would he become bashful? Never in a million years would Alfie ever expect Tommy to go meek and quiet through embarrassment, but would this pride be soon traded for quick, rude remarks and hidden faces? Tommys willingness to obey this particular demand potentially could have come from the fact he wanted to do it anyway, maybe his inhibitions would return once his obedience is put to the test. Not that he was planning on pushing him too far tonight, that was for another time.  
Once Tommy was done with his shoes and socks the real show became. First, his skilled fingers worked on undoing his fly, quickly followed by his button. Tommy had not worn a belt with such an expensive suit, “a properly tailored suit shouldn't need a belt,” he had remarked before they had left for the dinner party. Slowly he helped the waistband over his hips before letting the fabric fall to the ground where he stepped out of it. Leaving him in only his underwear. His legs were, predictably, as toned as his chest was, only they had more hair. However, it was hard to focus on a man's legs when there was a tent forming in his thin underwear at the same time. 

“Do you want my underwear off as well?” Tommy asked, his cheeks dusted with the softest shade of pink. More so for having asked the question than his current state of undress. Alfie pretended to ponder the question for a moment before answering. “Now, why on earth would I bring a pretty man such as yourself into my living room, kiss him on my couch and get myself all worked up only to have him keep his underwear on? Hmm? Take ‘em off Poppit.” he chastised, his prick taking yet more of an interest as Tommy's cheeks turned a more aggressive shade of pink before he (With far less grace than how he removed the trousers) pulled down his underwear, his cock finally being freed from its confines. “Right,” he mumbled as he removed the last layer.

If Alfie would have had it his way, he would have watched him a while longer, but it seemed Tommy had different plans as, before Alfie could even ask what he was doing, he had already taken the strides across the room to kneel in front of his partner. Managing to begin opening Alfies fly before he spoke up. “What are you doing?” he asked, watching on as Tommy pulled his hard member from his trousers, giving it a few pumps as he subtly licked his lips. “Gonna suck you off,” he mumbled, almost incoherently with his eyes fixed firmly on what he was holding rather than what it was attached to.  
“Are you embarrassed?” Alfie asked, earning no reply which was all the confirmation he needed. “You are! No need to be, we all ask stupid questions sometimes,” said Alfie as Tommy finally brought his mouth to what he was stroking. Starting first with just the tip, swirling his tongue around the head before pulling back and taking a bit more in. this time letting his tongue lay flat on the underside of the shaft so it could slide deeper and using his hand for what his mouth couldn't reach. “Fuckin’ hell, if this is your reaction to embarrassment then ill make sure you experience it a lot more often. Bet you’d fckin’ like that too.” Alfie rambled, threatening his finger through the hair atop Tommy's head to encourage him deeper. Tommy ignored the comment but obliged the pushing nonetheless, even softly gagging once the head it the back of his throat. He moved his hand from Alfie's shaft to his balls, massaging them whilst slowly falling into a rhythm that grew increasingly challenging as Alfie's hand gained more control, pushing Tommy's head faster and deeper. Every so often his hand would stop, the grip in Tommy's hair keeping him balls deep for a few prolonged seconds before allowing Tommy to pull back, only to repeat it later. The dominance brought no defiance in Tommy who seemed to have no objections to what was happening, even hollowing his cheeks and opening his throat to better accommodate the intrusion.   
Eventually, Tommy was pulled off of his cock, taking a gasp of air and leaving a trail of spit committing his swollen lips to Alfie's cock.  
“Fuck, such a good boy. Now come up here, treacle,” said Alfie, encouraging Tommy back onto his lap in a way that was in direct contrast to the previous roughness. Tommy obeyed wordlessly, leaning in to capture the other man's lips into a soft kiss briefly before pulling away to see what Alfie had in store. “Gonna make you feel good now,” said Alfie, reaching into his trouser pockets, now pooled around his mid-thighs, to pull out a small bottle of oil. Tommy tried to relax both physically and mentally at the sight, knowing what was going to come next. It was clear that he wanted this, the way blood rushes to his neglected prick at the foreign thought made that irrefutable. It was just actually doing it that made him anxious. Alfie seemed to sense this however he placed a soft kiss to the man's temple as he coated his fingers in the oil. “We’ll do this slowly, yeah? Open you up nicely for me. Gonna feel a bit uncomfortable at first but that's just because you are not used to it.” he mumbled into his ear as the first finger circled his rim, coating it in oil before slowly sinking in. Tommy gasped softly at the intrusion, back straightening before he could remind himself to relax. It's not that it hurt, it was only a finger, but it felt strange nonetheless. Alfie preserved though, slowly stretching him out before he could slide a second finger alongside the first one. The stretching, accompanied with surprisingly soft and tender kisses continued until Alfie seemingly changed his objective, changing from sizzoring his fingers and instead on fucking them in and out together, angling them differently each time until he finally touched a spot that made Tommy immodestly tense up for a few seconds. “Feel that?” smirked Alfie, feeling Tommy relax completely, touching the spot again and drawing a moan from the other man who had his head bowed on Alfie’s shoulder. All discomfort had vanished, now pleasure washed over his body in waves every time Alfie’s fingers brushed that spot inside of him. Slowly, he began rocking back onto his fingers, subtly at first before slowly increasing in franticness as he chased the feeling, all of which was indulged by Alfie. 

This continued for a while, Tommy lifted his head from Alfie's shoulder and was now getting the available skin of his neck and collarbones marked up through hickeys and soft bites. Eventually, Alfie withdrew, “gonna fuck you now?” he asked, pulling his fingers out slowly and leaving the other man with a temporary feeling of emptiness. Tommy took an as deep breath as Alfie covered his cock in oil, preparing himself for what was about to come. He lined himself up as Tommy wrapped his arms around Alfie's shoulders and rested his forehead against his before slowly pushing inside. Pulling the other man in for a deep kiss as he slowly sank until they were flush together. “Fuckin’ hell, s’ tight,” Alfie whispered against his lips. Hands coming to grip his ass as he waited for the go-ahead. Paying close attention to Tommy's short, shallow breaths as they slowly became more regulated and he opened his eyes. “You can move,” he said, already beginning to lift himself up on weak legs before sinking back down again, letting out a soft moan as he did so. “You like that?” he asked, shifting his weight to gain more leverage in thrust upwards. “Shut up,” replied Tommy, making his own efforts through slowly building up speed bouncing up and down.  
They soon settled into a rhythm, Tommy bouncing up and down with increasing enthusiasm as Alfie fucked in and out. Hands-on each side of Tommy arse as he pulled him down onto his cock to meet his thrusts over and over. Quickly the living room was filled with the sound of skin hitting skin and glorious, sultry moans that Alfie would be hearing in his dreams for weeks afterwards. The pleasure made his eyes heavy but there was no way on god gracious earth he was going to close them with the sight in front of him. Tommy Shelby, head was thrown back, with a leaking cock chasing his own pleasure, hitting his prostate with every other bounce. It looked like some, admittedly fucked up, renaissance painting. Tensed jaw, toned chest and ethereal beauty that Alfie had no right to be experiencing, not with his past sins. But nevertheless, he was here so he was going to enjoy it, so he wrapped his fist around his partners cock, stroking him to completion in time with his thrusts. Tommy ended up cumming first, crying out softly as his prostate was hit one last time, cum spurting out in ribbons across both of their stomachs. Alfie followed not too long after, still roughly fucking into his abused hole now solely for his own pleasure before finally burying himself inside, “fucking hell,” he sighed. 

They stayed in that position until their breathing regulated and the cum started to dry, at which point Tommy knelt up again onto weak and shaking thighs, grimacing as Alfie slid out before moving off his lap and onto the couch beside him. “You alright, poppit?” asked Alfie, standing up to go get some rags to clean up the mess. They'd be better off having a bath but he had doubts Tommy would be up for that, not with how he was sprawled on the couch. “I'm fine. It's not as bad as I thought it'd be.” he laughed softly, taking a rag to clean off his stomach before pausing. “...how do I?” he asked, motioning towards the other mess on his body. “You're on your own there, treacle. I have no idea.” he grinned, happy things were not awkward now the deed has been done.  
Once they had wiped themselves clean, Tommy making Alfie turn away as he cleaned more intimate areas, they retreated upstairs. Alfie opened his room and motioned for Tommy to join him instead of going to the guest room. Tommy walked in wordlessly and got under the blankets as Alfie lit the fire.

“Want to do this again, love?” asked Alfie once the fire was lit, climbing into bed behind a very drowsy Shelby. “Maybe.” he mumbled, although the soft smile on his face indicated it was more of a “definitely”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, I finally got round to finishing this story! I understand the writing isn't the best but this is just a pass time so please be understanding lmao. I mean the only way to get better is to write I suppose! I hope to write another fic soon but I'm stumped for ideas, they'll come to me in time though.
> 
> anyway, I took a course in Judaism ages ago and I think I remember something about jews not cutting their beard, I'm not sure if that's wrong or is Alfie does not follow that teaching so if anyone knows please educate me! his beard looks too short to have been never cut. just a thought I had the other day.
> 
> any other things to say? I apologise for grammatical errors, I reread my works myself and for some reason, I always do a bad job, one I don't notice until far after the work has been published. I use Grammarly but the premium is £100 so I don't have it, it still tells me "you have 60 premium errors" through which annoys me. so yes, if you can spot them "premium" errors I do apologise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying it so far! if you are kudos and comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
